Only Legends attend spy school
by LondonGirlxXx
Summary: Cammie is brought up to learn spy skills by her parents until she gate crashes a gallagher and blackthorne mission. I do not own the gallagher series CxZ xXx
1. When the chamleon comes into the picture

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie POV**

Hi, I'm Cameron Ann Morgan but everyone calls me Cammie, if you don't recognise my name then you might recognise my codename; it's 'Chameleon'. Not to sound cocky or anything but I am a legend in the spy world. I earned the codename Chameleon after I tailed my legendary father, Matthew Morgan, through the mall when I was 5, just to find out what I was getting for my Birthday. Just like the animal chameleon I can blend into almost any place and environment and appear right beside you before you even knew I'm in the same room as you. I am one of the best pavement artists in the world as well as spy, and my amazing parents are responsible for that. My father, Matthew Morgan is also a pavement artist and I learn all my chameleon tricks from him. My mother, Rachel Cameron-Morgan is one of the best fighters I have ever seen; mom has been teaching me to kill a man twice my size since I was 6 years old. I have CoveOps lessons with dad 3 times a week and fighting and weaponry twice a week with my mom.

"Hey Squirt" My Aunt Abby greeted with a big hug, I smiled and looked past her shoulder at her office in Gallagher Academy for exceptional women. It was big with a couch and had a door at the back where her bedroom and bathroom were.

"It's been too long Abby" I whispered in her ear lightly. Abby chuckled

"That it has cam, blame your mother though, you've been training so hard you haven't had much time to see me" I smiled at her.

"Yeah well, to be the best you gotta train hard," I replied with a small smile. "How's Joe? I haven't seen him in a while"

"You're growing up too fast squirt," Abby gently ruffled my hair and laughed when I frowned and fixed my hair back to normal "Joe's fine, his current Junior CoveOps class can never match up to your ability of course but are making progress, actually there going on a small mission with Blackthorne tomorrow, where the boy's will be tailing them"

I was shocked but didn't show it and simply put on my poker face, Blackthorne was another special school but for assassins instead of spies and Gallagher and Blackthorne has never met before, to be honest I doubt they even know the other exists, I know because... well I'm the chameleon and I know a lot of things I shouldn't... things people would kill for.

"Wow, wouldn't this be like the first time Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys meet?" I asked as if I'm just a clueless girl to be underestimated when really people should be afraid of me, it's one of my many ways to get information out of people and it is very effective.

"Yep," My aunt confirmed popping her 'P' "but you already knew that cam didn't you?" damn! Abby is too good of a spy and knows me too well, I simply smiled back, not confirming or denying anything.

Abby sighed and smiled back "Your parents have taught you too well, you're almost as good as me... almost" my aunt added.

"You better go now, some Gallagher girls will be showing up soon as there summer break has ended today" I nodded seriously in response and walked out her office with Abby on my tail.

I walked up to my limo and was about to step in when Abby hugged me again. I smiled at her and done a small wave, and then disappeared into the black limo that was bulletproof and bomb proof, my limo was the only one with dark tinted windows, because I'm special like that ;). When we were pulling out of Gallagher my driver gave the gates man a thumbs up to let the Gallagher girls that were waiting in their limos to let them in as they weren't allowed to see me, since it takes at least level 6 clearance to even know my name!

On the ride back to D.C I phoned Joe Solomon my godfather and possible future uncle to see how his summer went but his phone went straight to voice mail. I frowned at my phone and hanged up. When I got back home, I found my parents in the kitchen, they both looked up when they heard me enter the kitchen even though my footing was ever so soft, you could hardly hear even if you're a spy. Mom was cooking what looked like spaghetti bolognaise and dad was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Hun, how was your visit with Abby?" My mom asked first, even though my dad was itching to ask me something, I could tell.

"Fine, she said I'm almost as good as her" I Smiled out of self pride, Abby is a good spy, a very good spy.

"That's my girl, best pavement artist in history, did you see Joe?" My dad asked excitedly like a little child.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p' and picking up an apple from the fruit bowl, I rolled it in my hand a few times before taking a big bite.

"Hey did you know Blackthorne boys are going to meet Gallagher girls tomorrow?" I asked casually, leaning on the kitchen counter biting my apple contently.

"Yeah Joe told me the other day" My dad answered in an excited voice. My mom through her cooking spoon at the back of dad's head and as it was about to fall I caught it centimetres from the ground and threw it back at mom.

"What was that for Rach?" My dad moaned rubbing the back of his head in pain. Well it may have been just a spoon but boy does my mom throw hard. I'm surprised dad isn't knocked unconscious.

"For not telling me there finally meeting, in my opinion they should of meet years ago to build up trust between each other for the future but the director decided to keep them in the dark about each other... until now!" Mom explained more to me than dad.

I shrugged and went upstairs to my room. I turned on my laptop and hacked into Gallagher which was twice as hard as the actual CIA believe it or not, some girl called Liz created it. I looked at the information on the meeting with blackthorne and Gallagher and found they were meeting in a mall, here in DC and there were files on each person going.

**Gallagher Girls**

**Name: Rebecca Baxter**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Duchess**

**Name: Elizabeth Sutton**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Bookworm**

**Name: Macey McHenry**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Peacock**

**Name: Tina Walters**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Paparazzi**

**Name: Anna Fetterman**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Klutz**

**Name: Kim Lee**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Ninja**

**Name: Eva Alverz**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Flash**

**Name: Georgina Farrell**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Prank**

**Gallagher girl's mission: To lose all tails and meet Mr Solomon at the Ruby slipper exhibit at noon.**

**Blackthorne**

**Name: Zachary Goode**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Smirk**

**Name: Grant Newman**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Muscle**

**Name: Jonas Anderson**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Hacker**

**Name: Nicholas Johnson**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: GI Joe**

**Name: Alexander Hammond**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Pretty boy**

**Name: Sean Hunt**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Predator**

**Name: Dominic Marty**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Interpreter**

**Name: Andrew Barney**

**Class: Junior**

**Codename: Dragon **

**Blackthorne Mission: to tail Gallagher girls**

**Zachary Goode- Tina Walters**

**Grant Newman- Rebecca Baxter**

**Jonas Anderson- Elizabeth Sutton**

**Nicholas Johnson- Eva Alverz**

**Alexander Hammond- Macey McHenry**

**Sean Hunt- Kim Lee**

**Dominic Marty- Anna Fetterman**

**Andrew Barney- Georgina Farrell**

Hmm... They sound interesting, maybe I should pay them a visit tomorrow and show them how it's done, chameleon style ;)

**First chapter! so tell me what you think and please review xXx**


	2. watch out Chameleon's about!

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie POV**

I got up early the other morning as the Gallagher database didn't tell me when the two spy schools will arrive but since they have to meet up with Joe at noon I would say around 10 but I got there at 9:30 incase. I want to see them when they come off their helicopters to make my job a lot easier. Later last night I did decide to Knock them all out and deliver them to Joe but I thought It would be a bit suspicious for a teenage girl to drag along 16 unconscious teenagers to the Ruby slipper exhibit, so instead I could still knock them out so they know who's better (not that they'll know it's the chameleon) and wait in the shadows for when they all turn up to the exhibit an hour late, ha-ha! I can see Joe's face now, it will be priceless!

"Hey I'm going out, I'll be back for Lunch" I told my mom while grabbing my car keys to my Sexy Black Kawasaki 1400 GTR motorbike that can do 600 miles in 24 hours.

As I sped down the familiar streets to the mall I was running through the plan in my head again, and remembering all the escape routes through the blueprints of the mall, incase something bad happens. My dad always says a good spy should always have an escape route ready.

I arrived at the mall and parked my motorbike in an open car space instead of an underground car park because if it's underground you have fewer ways to get out unnoticed.

I already looked at all landing spots suitable for a helicopter in a 30 mile radius the other night and narrowed it down to 3 possible places the two helicopters would land, so I'm going to attach a tiny video camera to 2 of the landing spots and I'll be at the last one in person. After I set up all the cameras on the 2 buildings it was 10, meaning they should be here soon. As my watch turned 9:30 exactly, I heard the sound of a helicopter as it approached the landing pad I was watching from the roof of another building. I watched as the familiar face of my godfather, Joe Solomon stepped out followed by 8 girls, I carefully memorised their faces, even if they do put contacts in and a wig I can still recognise them but it takes a few seconds of some intense staring and concentration. A small blonde, pixie like girl nearly tripped down the stairs and I smiled to myself at how easy this will be. Now it's time to wait for the boys...

I didn't wait long and for that I was thankful as I don't have much patients. They came 10 minutes after the Gallagher girls on one of the buildings I tapped with a tiny video camera. Through the camera lens to my laptop, I watched as a cheery teacher walked off the chopper first with 8 boys following behind. I inhaled a deep breath as I realised they are... well... kinda...HOT! No joke here all of them are absolutely gorgeous and I could tell they are fit physically also. Well everyone's here so it's show time...

After checking I had all my Napotine patches that can knock you out for 2-3 hours I walked in the direction of the mall like a normal teenage girl who loves to shop. Instead of directly attacking them I walked around and observed them, to see which are going to cause me problems and which are push over's. Gallagher was disappointing me as they didn't even notice there actual tails and even though they used counter-surveillance techniques they still failed to see the blackthorne boys, and Abby thought Gallagher girls are good... well time's up for them all, time for the chameleon to attack.

I saw two Gallagher girls walking down the high street, one looked like an Egyptian goddess and the other was the blonde pixie girl that nearly tripped down the stairs earlier, I saw the 2 blackthorne boys tailing the two Gallagher girls and took them out fast and efficiently, after I snuck up on the two girls and pressed the Napotine patches to their head and dragged them into an alley, out of sight. This is too easy. I picked up the Gallagher comms and blackthorne incase the others might slip where their position is, I wouldn't be surprised if they did, there not exactly the best teenage spies I've come across, 30 minutes later I had gotten all the Gallagher girls out and 7 out of 8 blackthorne boys out. 1 left to go...

And then I saw him, He had messy dark brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, he may have been leaning casually outside a store but I could pick him out as a spy with my eyes closed. I studied him for a bit without his notice and he was definitely hot, most of the boys I took out were hot but not on the same level as him, I remembered his file, his name is Zachary Goode and is the best out of the other blackthorne boys, which is why I left him for last. The best fights always happen at the end, not that I intend him to last long enough to fight, that is...

I 'accidentally' knocked into the blackthorne boy and fell to the ground like a normal civilian would off.

"Oops sorry" I exclaimed and forced a blush.

"That's okay, need a hand?" blackthorne boy asked and offered his hand to help me up. I smiled and took it as he helped me back to my feet. I looked at my black skinny jeans and frowned at the mark I got from the floor of the mall.

"Can you mind my bags as I clean myself up please?" I asked and handed my bags over to him after he nodded. I told him thanks as I left for the toilets, I checked if anyone was in here and luckily no one was.

I started to bang on the cubicle doors to make it sound like I was being attacked; it only took him 20 seconds for blackthorne boy to come. After he banged open the women's toilet door soo hard the tile cracked and as he rushed into the middle of the bathroom I snuck up behind him and slapped a Napotine patch on his neck. He took 2 seconds to fall unconscious; I dragged him to the supply closet in the bathroom and closed the door afterwards. I smiled evilly to myself... mission accomplished! And it was only 11:02! I've got 58 minutes of free time so I might as well have a Ben and jerry's ice cream as a reward.

At noon I slipped into the ruby slipper exhibit and watched from the shadows my godfather trying to contact the Gallagher girls and the blackthorne boys with no success. After half an hour and a lot of pacing from Joe all the Gallagher girls and blackthorne boys turned up still a bit sleepy from the Napotine patches.

"There you all are! Where the hell have you been?" Joe exclaimed frustrated and angry at being kept waiting.

"What happened to your comms? I tried contacting you half an hour ago!" Joe ranted on oblivious to my presence. All the students reached up to touch their ears where their comms used to be and they all looked confused. Joe noticed and looked slightly alarmed.

"What happened?" Joe asked seriously. I stepped out of the shadows and whispered in Joe's ear from behind him.

"I happened, Joey" Joe whirled round at the sound of my voice and I smirked at his expression. Yep his face was definitely priceless! All the 16 spies looked shocked at my use of 'Joey' and I smirked at them in response.

"Hmm... I should of known it was you, chameleon" Joe stated with his poker face on securely incase of any more surprises. Some of the students of Gallagher and blackthorne gasped as they realised I'm the chameleon, a CIA legend.

"No Joe, you shouldn't of" Joe nodded in understanding but the teenagers just looked confused.

"Do they know old Latin?" I asked my godfather in Latin and done a little nod in the spies' direction. Joe shook his head and I smiled.

"Good, then they won't know what they shouldn't, how was your summer? I phoned you after I left Gallagher but it went to voice mail" I stated still in Latin. Joe smiled at me.

"You have grown up soo much like your father Cam, I know I had to sort some arrangements out, sorry to cut our conversation short but we are running late at getting back to Gallagher" Joe explained to me back in Latin. I nodded and hugged Joe, and then Joe whispered the strangest thing: 'I'll see you soon' I showed him a confused face and he laughed. As he was ushering the Gallagher girls on to one chopper I shouted to him over the rawr of the engine of the chopper.

"Yeah Joe I will see you soon" I replied in English with my knowing smile, as if I knew his secret, Joe looked a bit shocked again and recovered quicker than earlier with a short reply before the Gallagher chopper went.

He said "You know, there are some things you don't want to know chameleon"

I turned around and faced 8 Blackthorne boys, I cursed inwardly as I forgot they were still there, Dad would have been on my ass for forgetting about them. I slipped some sunglasses and gave them a dazzling smile that caused a few to stumble, I walked the opposite direction as them and in the distance I could hear their chopper approaching to collect them.

**Chapter 2 up! I know Cammie is OOC but I think it makes the story more interesting! review please xXx**


	3. Going to spy school

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie POV**

It was nearly 2 until I home and made myself a sandwich as a late lunch. _I'll see you soon _Hmm... I wonder what Joe actually meant by that...

"Cammie! Its dinner" my mom called up the stairs to me while I was in the middle of writing a CoveOps report of today. All through dinner mom and dad seemed... really happy. I frowned as I was clearing my plate.

"Sweetie can you sit back down? Me and your dad want to talk to you" My mom said after I headed in the direction of the stairs. I sighed and went to sit at the table again. My dad was literally bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well you know Gallagher?" I nodded in confirmation; I had a feeling I'm not going to like where this is going.

"We thought you could attend there to help you know other spies other than us and our friends" my mom told me, I looked for any sign in her expression that she was kidding but I found none.

"What? This is soo unfair; I'm way much better than them they'll just hold me back!" I yelled clearly unhappy.

"Cam, they are good spies, never underestimate people, I taught you that, and anyway since blackthorne is coming to Gallagher for a semester we thought it would be a good opportunity"

Blackthorne and Gallagher? Together? I sighed as I saw my dad's determined face, I know it too well, and it's his stubborn one that tells you he isn't going to budge on his decision.

"Anyway Cam, we figured after blackthorne left after the semester we will let you choose to stay at Gallagher or return to your home teaching by us." Reasonable, I guess.

I won't get to see mom and dad in a while but at least I get to spend more time with Joey and Abby, this could be a fun semester of winding up Joe, ha ha all the pranks I could play on him...

"Okay, I'll go" I replied with my 'evil' smile plastered on. My dad gulped at my smile in fear.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't do anything too evil to Joe... or Abby" my mom said as if she could read my mind.

"Don't worry, nothing 'too' evil" _just a bit evil_...

-Time skip-

I didn't take me long to pack, I packed some last night and the last of it this morning. The same limo I used to visit Abby turned up and I said goodbye to my parents with a hug from both of them. I overheard from a bug I planted in Abby's office that Blackthorne were being introduced to Gallagher as well today. I sighed as it was still another hour till I get to Gallagher...

I turned up at Gallagher when the Gallagher girls would be about to have breakfast, I nodded to Abby through her office window and she nodded back and left to have breakfast with the girls and to announce Blackthorne's exchange and me attending Gallagher this semester. I waited in the shadows across from the Grand hall and watched as all the Gallagher girls pilled in, the wooden double doors closed after they were all present. I could also here my aunt's voice:

_Good Morning Girls I have quite a few announcements to make, firstly congratulations to Mr Solomon's Junior CoveOps class that were given a mission yesterday and although there was some... disruption they still did wonderfully._

I snorted in disbelief, they were terrible! I watched as the blackthorne boys were getting ready to enter the grand hall with their headmaster at the front.

_My second announcement is that we have special guests this semester please welcome the Blackthorne boys and their headmaster Dr Steve._

The Boys walked in casually like it was a stroll in the park. I almost laughed at the girls faces, but remembered I haven't been announced yet. Some girls spat their food out in shock and others looked like they were going to faint.

_I hope you will be nice to each other and I think you can both learn a lot from each other; my last announcement is for another special guest that will join us this semester or maybe longer depending on her choice. _I took that as my queue to enter.

I walked down the hallway to the grand hall with my heels clicking on the stone floor; I plastered on a smirk as I entered the doorway of the grand hall and stopped so they could all see me.

"Please welcome Miss Cameron Ann Morgan also known as the 'Chameleon'" My aunt announced, the hall went very quiet at the word chameleon. Good. At least they have heard of me. The blackthorne boy's all looked shocked, I saw Zachary Goode and winked at him as I walked straight up to the podium where my Aunt Abby and Joey were smiling like crazy. Once I was on the stage I smiled a genuine smile at Abby and Joe.

"Hello Aunt Abby, hello Joe" I greeted them both with a hug, and heard a few gasps when they heard me say' Aunt' my smile lit up more when I saw Stevie too!

"Hey Steve!" I exclaimed even happier and gave him a hug also. Many people were starting to look confused on how I knew them all but I just smiled a knowing smile.

"Hello Morgan" I chuckled softly at his nickname for me.

"Want to say a few words Cam?" Abby asked. I nodded with a small smile.

"Hello Gallagher and Blackthorne, you can call me Cammie and I am happy to get to know you, this semester" I announced with a smile that caused a few boys to drool and a few girls to shoot me dirty looks.

I shot a final smug look at them all before Abby smoothly brush passed my schedule, as I started walking out of the grand hall Abby shouted "10:00" I sent a finger message only few people know which meant as 'okay' without looking back. I checked my internal clock and realised its only 9:20, well I have 40 minutes to unpack in a room I am sharing with 3 other girls. After going through a few passageways I arrived at my room and took note at how large the room was. There were 4 beds each one in a corner and we had 1 side table each with 4 single wardrobes. I carefully checked for bugs and camera's and luckily found none, but found 2 interesting things instead...

**Zach POV**

When headmistress Cameron announced another guest, my ears perked up curiously and after hearing the click of heels on the wooden floor the chameleon appeared standing in the doorway of the grand hall smirking but still as beautiful as ever! She winked at me on her way past and inside I felt like I was going to melt. I felt a few guys checking her out and that got me pissed off, but I didn't show it and continued to smirk. After chameleon exited the hall I felt the sudden urge to follow her. I excused myself from the dining table at which Grant, Jonas and the others raised an eyebrow too because I never skip a meal but shrugged them off. I couldn't see her when I stepped into the hallway but started to search around the girl's dorms until I saw her emerge from a passageway and stepped into her presumed dorm room. It may not have been very spy-like but I listened closely with my ear pressed up against her door.

I couldn't hear much except a few soft thumps that sound like clothes hitting something? Silence still entailed and I got impatient and knock on her door. 3 Minutes went past and she still hadn't answered, after 5 minutes past I opened her door to find her not there...

**Where'd she go? will update soon but please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter xXx**


	4. Nicky Nick Nick

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 4**

**Cammie POV**

I quickly got changed into my new Gallagher uniform and began searching my dorm, I found a hatch under the floorboards that will be useful for me to store my weapons and a photo frame of my mom, dad, Abby and Joe that I keep safe at all times. It reminds me that I'm never alone and someone is always watching over me, even when I don't know it. I stored my emergency backup 9mm berretta pistol away with its silencer detached, an Enfield assault rifle with a now detached sight scope and a few Napotine patches with a bag with clothes, disguises and papers incase I need to make a quick getaway. I knew the girls I would be rooming with didn't know about the secret hatch because the dust particles in the hatch tell me it hasn't been opened in 10 years. But the most interesting finding is a passageway in my dorm room, I opened my wardrobe doors and found a space, not very noticeable, where you could put your finger in and I slide open the wood at the back of the wardrobe to reveal a small space no bigger than an air vent. I crawled in and noticed that the space was exactly like an air vent, it led me to a reasonable size empty room that was in need of a good clean. My next mission... to create and decorate the chameleons own personal room. I inspected the dirty room and found another passageway.

There was a column in the room that I felt with my hands and pressed in what looked like a small piece of dirt, but I knew better. A metal shaft was revealed that looked like an elevator, I stepped in and the doors shut, I started to move and it was soo smooth of a ride that only a spy noticed the movement. The door opened again and I stepped into what looked like a pantry as food in bulk was sitting on the shelves. _I'm in the kitchen's pantry_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and stepped out into my familiar surroundings of the kitchen. Some of the kitchen staff jumped at my sudden appearance but I just smirked secretly.

I walked from the kitchen into the grand hall and as I did Gallagher and Blackthorne reacted the same way I did the first time even the teachers, they went quiet, and their eyes were following my movement. Abby and Joe just flashed me a smile casually, they get used to me exploring everywhere. As my dad always says 'Know your environment' _I intend to._ I spotted a few of the girls and boys I knocked out but I couldn't find one Zachary Goode. I inwardly shrugged, some conversations were starting up again and the hall was no longer dead silent anymore and I wasn't being closely watched anymore at which I was relieved, I'm the chameleon and I don't enjoy attention I prefer to blend and disappear but when all eyes are on you, Your job just got a lot harder. The bell went and the Gallagher girls and blackthorne boys started to get up and clear their breakfast plates. My phone began to ring and soon all eyes were on me again, I rolled my eyes at the number and answered it after walking out the doors of the grand hall and further outside until I knew I couldn't be overheard. I am currently standing outside on the grass pitch 20 metres away from the mansion.

"Hello Director" I greeted in my professional voice that I always save for him so that he doesn't see me as a little girl that many others do, that is a mistake. A lethal one.

"Chameleon, I have a mission for you, it's a short one and lasts less than a day" The director said, getting straight to the point right away as usual.

"I will need to clear it with Abby and my parents first before I accept since I am now attending Gallagher" I said as I knew my mom and dad will kill me if I accept before knowing the mission. And Abby won't be happy about me missing school... oh well she'll get over it.

"Of course, I will ring them up soon, I have sent the details of the mission to your phone; let me know if you accept shortly" The director said before he hanged up. I was looking through my messages when I heard footsteps approaching; I looked up to see Nick, Grant, Zach and Jonas walking towards me. They stopped in front of me and Nick and I were doing a silent staring competition with each other. We both showed no emotion whatsoever and I was the first to break the silence.

"Nicholas Johnson" I stated and watched as Nick held back a flinch at the use of his full name. The others were looking at each other, confusion flowed through their features.

"Cameron Ann Morgan" Nick replied trying to break through my mask, but I stayed emotionless, never pulling down my mask once. I nodded at Nick and 5 seconds later after silence we both broke into smiles and ran and hugged each other.

I looked at the other boy's expressions and they all still seemed confused and Something flashed through Zach's eye's too quickly to follow, it looked like jealously... no it couldn't off been, I shooked it off and continued to hug one of my most favourite people in the world.

We eventually broke apart and decided to explain to the other boys; I didn't want them to think he's my boyfriend or something, eww gross!

"This Cameron Morgan right here is like a sister to me but she's actually my cousin" Nick explained while gesturing to me, I was getting irritated and was about to snap his arm off in a minute but he stopped gesturing at me and stuffed it in his trouser pockets. Smart. The boys nodded in understanding.

"And Cam these boys that I call my best friends are-"Nick started to introduce but I cut him off while smirking.

"Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson and Zachary Goode" I finished for him while pointing at each boy. The boys looked shocked except Zach who was smirking and Nick that knew me too well to go to a school and not know the names of every single one attending, background and family.

"Always know everything?" Nick asked me sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I do" I replied while smirking, Nick rolled his matching blue eyes that are very similar to mine; if we wanted to we could pass for being siblings.

"Who was that on the phone Cam?" Nick asked curiously "secret boyfriend?" He teased; I smiled at the memory of Josh my 'secret boyfriend' from 2 years ago.

"Not this time Nick, It was the director of the CIA if you must know" I replied confidently and I acted like I knew something they didn't which in all honesty is a lot of information that I shouldn't know but do. Nick's face darkened slightly.

"Another Mission?" He asked quietly, I nodded seriously.

"Don't miss a call-in this time though Cam, everyone went mental last time" Nick said with a sisterly look at me.

"I know, anyway the director said it will last less than a day so it couldn't be very high priority" I said in an effort to cheer him up and to relax his mind so he doesn't start worrying about me.

"Good, maybe you should refuse all missions before you graduate?" Nick statement ended in a question. I shook my head and Nick started to look frustrated.

"No, the experience is good for me and the CIA need me with Abby, Joe and mom retiring from going on missions, dad's too stubborn to retire because he loves his job too much, good agents are hard to come by lately" I said in an effort to convince him.

Nick was just about to respond when I exclaimed that it's time for class. Nick shot me a look that says 'this isn't over' and us 5 headed to our designated classrooms.

**In my story I want Nick and Cam to have a strong sister -rother relationship and next chapter I promise will have more Zammie! I would love for you to review and let me know what you thought of it xXx**


	5. A hall with boys

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 5**

**Zach POV**

I frowned at the empty dorm room, I knew she was in here but could she have escaped as she sensed me following? Naa I thought she's good I admit but she isn't that good to of sensed me. I walked back into Gallagher's grand hall to find everyone starting to get up and leave; I spotted Nick, Grant and Jonas and walked over to them with my signature smirk.

"Where have you been Zach?" Grant asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"A place" I responded in my cryptic way that cause Jonas to roll his eyes.

"Yeah? Well would this place happen to have a girl there also?" Grant asked while grinning from ear to ear.

"Nope" I responded popping the 'p'

"Well I gotta see someone, care to come?" Nick asked, while walking off, we followed him outside to Gallagher's field where one Cammie Morgan was on the phone and because we are all spies we heard everything.

"I will need to clear it with Abby and my parents first before I accept since I am now attending Gallagher" She said into the phone very serious and professionally. She turned around and I saw her check the security measurements of Gallagher with her eyes and I could tell if she wanted out of Gallagher she would of been long gone by now.

"_Of course, I will ring them up soon, I have sent the details of the mission to your phone; let me know if you accept shortly" _We all heard. So she has a mission huh? And I think she was talking to the director of the CIA, I know his voice too well. She inwardly took a deep breath and I couldn't help noticed the way she stretches... No, no, no I can't fall for her, spies shouldn't fall in love, it could affect our future, and anyway it was only me watching her breath, I'll just shrug it off as me being a hormonal boy.

Nick started to walk towards her and we followed. I wonder why Nick wants to talk to Cammie. She looked up at the sound of our footsteps and her face showed no emotion when she saw it was us. Nick and Cammie did quite a long stare down before Cammie broke the silence that was making Grant, Jonas and I really awkward. I wonder why their hugging? Are they dating? No, Nick would have told us, wouldn't he? I felt a pain in my stomach when they hugged but dismissed it as me missing breakfast.

When Nick explained that Cammie was his cousin I let out a breath I didn't even know I had. Wow Nick's related to the famous Chameleon, how come he didn't tell us? Probably to protect her identity since you need at least level 6 clearance to know her name, but since the Gallagher girls are her sisters and Blackthorne is their brother school I guess we don't need clearance. Or to protect her from us because Nick can be very protective of his family though I'm pretty sure Cammie can take care of herself since she's a CIA legacy already at the age of 17.

"Another Mission?" Nick asked quietly. I can't believe Cammie has had another mission before and I haven't even had one! Nick seems worried about her upcoming mission but then again he cares about everyone, he has too big of a heart though he can be a total jerk at times.

"Don't miss a call-in this time though Cam, everyone went mental last time" Nick said softly to Cam.

"I know, anyway the director said it will last less than a day so it couldn't be very high priority" Cam replied in an effort to comfort Nick. Well it's not her who has to share a dorm with a worry-rat Nick.

"Good, maybe you should refuse all missions before you graduate?" Nick said bluntly with slight pleading. She shook her head in defiance, wow who knew the chameleon was stubborn.

"No, the experience is good for me and the CIA need me with Abby, Joe and mom retiring from going on missions, dad's too stubborn to retire because he loves his job too much, good agents are hard to come by lately" Cam replied back to Nick obviously taking none of Nick's shit.

Cammie cut Nick from his next sentence with the excuse of going to class, I knew Nick won't give up and I felt sorry for Cam from the oncoming conversation or argument which would eventually unfold.

**Cammie POV**

I walked into the grand hall with Nick and Jonas on one side and Zach and Grant on the other to find it filled up with all blackthorne boys. The hall went silent AGAIN. I swear if they go silent one more time I step into a room I will knock them all out and ship them to the Sahara desert to die. Over the top? Maybe, but I hate attention on me plus when it always goes quiet it's freaky.

I noticed some boys checking me out that pissed me off even further but Nick literally went red with rage. I touched his arm and sent him a look; he took in a deep breath and slowly went back to his normal colour. I led us to the front of the stage where my Aunt, Godfather and friend, Stevie were. The boys conveniently moved out of our way, I have so got them wrapped round my finger.

"Your late Chameleon, Goode, Newman, Johnson and Anderson" Joe stated strictly but I knew It was an act, he can never be angry with me.

"I got a call" I stated simply with a devilish smile that anyone can tell I'm up to mischief. Abby raised an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"That is not an excuse" Stevie said fake angry but I knew him too well.

"It was the director of the CIA, I couldn't not answer it" I replied, while I saw some of the blackthorne boys look impressed I spoke to him in person. Abby and Joe looked slightly worried but they put their masks up and they now seemed emotionless.

"Okay you are excused" Abby said after a while. I smiled at her and winked at Joe teasingly. He smiled at me too.

"Oh and by the way, the director will be ringing you shortly Abby" I said while grabbing an apple and spinning it round in my hand and I looked like I was studying it.

"Headmistress" Abby corrected but I just rolled my eyes at the apple without looking up at her.

"Yeah," I said offhandedly with a sigh and I turned round to see all the boys looking at our exchange. "So when we going class?" I asked looking up at 3 people I trust with my life.

"Now" Abby replied leading us out of the grand hall.

**Chameleon always gets out of trouble! lol, please review xXx**


	6. Releasing anger

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 6**

**Cammie POV**

Me, Nick, Grant, Jonas and Zach fell to the back of the line of boys. All the boys went off to their different classes and Jonas left to go to Dr Fib's lab with the rest of the research track. After a while it was only Me, Zach, Nick and Grant left and Abby lead us to sub-level 3 and we all stepped into a classroom where I recognised my godfather at the front of the class and all the girls I knocked out at the mall. I plastered a smirk on my face and a few glared at me which caused me to nearly laugh at their childish behaviour, seriously have Gallagher even taught them to hide their emotions?

"Here are your new arrivals in your class" Abby announced and I caught her grinning devilishly and narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously at which she grinned more, I remained emotionless and nodded at her and smiled like I knew what she is up to. Abby gulped... In fear? No, surely not, and walked away. I smiled like I was up to something and to be honest I was up to something I'm always are, aren't I? And Joe knew that and even subconsciously took a step back.

Joe motioned for me to come forward and I did, he led me out into the hall.

"You're up to something Morgan" He stated while trying to break through my poker face. I didn't let him and remained emotionless.

"I don't know what you mean" I replied innocently and which everyone by now knew I was far from.

"I'm watching you Chameleon" Joe warned.

"You'll have to see me first Joe, and you know that is hard" I whispered in his ear and walked back into the classroom, everyone looked confused except Zach who remained emotionless, well at least he is one of the better spies. Solomon came in a few seconds later displaying no emotion. I sat down in an empty seat and the boys did the same, I happened to have Zach on my left, Nick on my right and Grant behind. Half way through cove-ops my phone began to ring again, I smiled at the number and winked at Joe while stepping out into sub-level 3's corridor that remained empty.

"Hello Director, cleared my mission with Agent Morgan's and Cameron?" I asked straight to the point.

"I have, they accepted but asked for me to not send you on another mission before you graduate unless it is of high importance to which I accepted, this could be your last in a while Chameleon" I sighed in frustration, because I attend stupid Gallagher I can't go on any more missions? I calmed myself down after a few deep breathes.

"Have you managed to look over the files I sent?" The director asked.

"No, I haven't had the time lately" I replied while sitting down opposite my cove-ops door and leaning on the opposite wall.

"Well read them soon because you leave tomorrow morning for your mission, you won't need a cover all the information Is on your phone, Goodbye Chameleon" the director finished while hanging before I could reply.

I sighed in frustration again and felt the urge to hit something, I could've gone to the P.E barn but there is probably a class in there and I really should be getting back to my own class. I walked back in with an angry look on my face and sat down while everyone tried not to stare. Good move, it's foolish to upset an already angry Morgan. I could've hid my emotions but at least if they know I'm angry they'll leave me alone. Joe shot me an apologetic look at which I returned with a glare.

Class finally ended and I was the first to exit the room, I already planned that I would go to Abby's office instead of my next lesson. Nick followed me along with Zach and Grant.

"Hey Cam, Wait up!" Nick called to me, I didn't stop or turn around, I carried straight on in the direction to Abby's office. The 3 blackthorne boys caught up to me and when they saw how angry I was, they cautiously stepped back.

"Who was on the phone? And why are you so angry?" Nick asked mustering up his courage.

"Director and he BANNED me from any more missions till I graduate because Abby and my parents requested it!" I yelled so pissed I was seeing red.

"There just trying to keep you safe Cam," Nick said comforting in an effort to calm me down. "It's okay to not go on missions Cam" Nick said soothingly.

"I know," I answered quietly and paused. "But it doesn't mean I like it" I finished with a sigh.

"I'm going to the P.E barn to work off my steam, you guys wanna come?" I asked back to my normal self.

"Sure" Grant and Zach answered in unison but Nick remained silent.

"Nick? We only have COW next, nothing special" I stated persuasively. He ran his hand through his brown hair and sighed and replied with a faint 'fine'

I smiled and walked with the boys out to the barn.

"How did you know we have COW next too?" Grant asked. I rolled my eyes and saw Zach and Nick waiting for my answer.

"I have ways" I replied cryptically, and Grant muttered something along the lines of 'cryptic just like Zach' at which I turned to see Zach's emerald eyes shining at my sapphires and I smiled at him smirking, we are defiantly similar.

"Isn't there going to be a class in there?" Zach asked casually. I shrugged and continued walking.

"Probably, but I don't care" I answered back while sticking a piece of gum in my mouth.

We reached the barn to find a freshman class and their teacher Miss Taylor. I lead us in and smiled at miss T, I've known her for quite a while and she is an amazing P.E teacher. She was also a bridesmaid at my mom and dad's wedding.

"Hello Cam and boys, what are you doing down here?"

"Need to work off some steam, don't mind?" I asked. She knows I have a short temper and nodded instead of sending me back to class where I would undoubtedly hurt someone. The freshmen were staring as us in awe as we passed. I got changed into my gym clothes quickly in the girl's changing rooms. I through my favourite knife into a target, it landed dead on and I smiled as I retrieved it, it continued like that for a bit, throw after throw, each time landing dead on. Until Miss T called to me:

"Hey, mind showing my freshman class the carrack manoeuvre?"She asked and I smiled back in response.

"Sure," I answered and turned my attention to the freshman class "So who wants to be my guinea pig?" I asked.

"I won't mind" A voice called and I turned round to see Zach smirking.

"I bet you won't Zach, come on then" I winked and motioned to the mat we were to fight on. His smirk grew in size.

We circled round each other before Zach attacked first at which I done the carrack manoeuvre, where you hit a person's legs in a precise spot that makes them unable to respond and freezes them for 10 seconds. In a real fight, the manoeuvre is very useful as 10 seconds is more than enough time to slap a Napotine patch on them or kill them. I grinned at Zach and saw Nick and Grant smiling at me.

Zach's legs finally woke up and he got up slowly and smirked at me.

"Your good Gallagher girl" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked, and Zach shrugged.

"Yep, Gallagher girl" He confirmed in my ear and he leaned back and I didn't notice how close we were together and I stepped back with my emotions hid behind my mask but I did sent a small smile to Zach when no one was looking.

"Okay then, enough with the sexual tension already!" Grant exclaimed grinning at us.

"Dude, that's my cousin and ...Zach" Nick stated with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes it is me, charming, handsome and beyond hot Zach" Zach replied a smirk again.

Grant and Nick rolled their eyes at which I muttered a 'cocky bastard' they all turned to look at me and Nick and Grant burst out laughing while Zach faked a look of hurt.

"You wound me Gallagher girl" Zach said placing a hand over his heart. I snorted and made my way over to the punching bag.

**So what'd ya think? Sorry about the delay but school is very hectic at the moment for our exams in June and teachers are more annoying than ever. As said on my other stories that i will update every 2 weeks instead of my old routine of once a week. Sorry, and please review, it helps my writing. Would also like to say what lovely reviewers you are and I couldn't of got this far without your motviation, so thanks to you all! xXx**


	7. Beating up your teacher!

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie POV**

After another 34 minutes in the P.E barn, I didn't bother to get changed for next lesson as we all have P.E next in here next. In just a few minutes I could tell you everything about Grant and Zach's personality. I already knew what Nick was like so I dismissed him and Jonas was still in R and D when we went to the barn. Grant is like a cuddly bear, I could tell he can be as protective at nick if he wanted to be and that he teases us all a lot. All in all he is like another big brother to me along with Nick.

Zach is way too cocky for his own good and uses his 'Goode' pun too much. He is sarcastic and mysterious and cryptic. He is also hot! Just saying, but even though grant has the body of a body builder, I know I can never like Grant as anything more as a friend but Zach... That's another story.

To be honest Zach comes off as a ladies-man and I promise myself to never fall for Zachary Goode. I have a feeling I will only get my heart broken and I'm not in the right mood to have a boyfriend any time soon, especially after Josh my 'secret' boyfriend when my parents found out I was dating a civilian they informed the CIA who followed him around for a while to make sure he isn't a threat but unfortunately Josh came round my old house to Visit me and saw me fighting off 5 men in black in 2 minutes. He started to stutter out questions and looked like he was in shock so I done the only logical thing to do and any spy would agree with me when I knocked him out with my last Napotine patch. His memory got wiped, not just the fighting scene but everything about me. If he saw me now he wouldn't recognise me. I'll be just another face in a crowd. I was upset for a while but soon realised that I never loved him and the CIA did the right thing in wiping his memory. Nick helped me through it and I couldn't be more grateful to him.

All the boys came out of the changing room first followed by the girls and noticed that most of them are in my cove ops class also. They seemed surprised of me, Zach, Grant and Nick being here already but shrugged it off.

Our P.E teacher, Mr Wallace came in and looked at me and the rest of the boys. It was a typical size up look- looking at our muscles and estimating how good we were in sparring.

"Hello Girls and boys, I am Mr Wallace your P.E teacher" He started with looks at the boys, seeming to forget all about me. Good though, because it helps my chameleon skills.

"Who knows the wendasky manoeuvre?" He asks. Everyone put their hand up including me.

"Cutup manoeuvre?" Only the boys put their hands up and me.

"Yuliop manoeuvre?"He smiled as he said it, pretty certain neither Gallagher nor Blackthorne knew until I put my hand up with a smirk plastered on my face. His face fell into frowned but I could detect a hint of admiration.

"Demonstrate in sparring with me Ms Morgan then" He smirked evilly, like he was actually gonna win! Ha, I could win easily, but I stopped my train of thought as I was starting to underestimate my opponent. The Girls gasped in shock and cast me apologetic smiles. I continued smirking though as I assessed Mr Wallace. I could tell immediately that he favours his right leg a little, punches with his right hand and kicks with his left leg. Easy peasy!

I got up and stood on the sparring mat with my P.E teacher. Is fighting your teacher on your first day normal? I suppose not but nothing is normal about me. We stood circling each other like prey and Wallace got impatient and attacked first with a punch from his right hand at which I dodged easily and I retaliated with a roundhouse kick to his face making him stumble backwards in surprise at the force of it. I could hear two sets of footsteps entering the gym but I didn't break concentration as I stalked Wallace again.

"Cam, there is a phone call for you!" Abby called to me with amusement deep in her voice.

"Kinda busy here Abby" I called back without breaking eye contact with Wallace. He attacked again but I managed to get behind him and I did the yuliop manoeuvre on him. He didn't bother to get up- I knew the feeling- That manoeuvre leaves you very tired afterwards.

I turned round to face Joey and Abby both looking amused but slightly proud. I smiled a smile at them that can wrap anyone around my finger.

"Now, what about that phone call?" I asked like I didn't just beat up my teacher a few seconds ago. Abby didn't say anything but motioned for me to follow her and Joe. Zach winked at me and I smirked his smirk that made him frown at me but I winked at him back before I left the barn.

I stayed silent on the way to Abby's office and when we entered I found Mom and dad sitting on her sofa and Joe and Abby joined them. It was really freaky because they all stayed silent and stared at me. The staring was making me uncomfortable as I'm not usually seen and starred at this intensely. I plopped in Abby's swivel chair and started spinning around in it; waiting for them to start talking.

"Cam," Dad said uncomfortably.

"Yes? Dear father of mine" I replied cheekily and amused at his uncomfortable expression.

"I dunno if the director has told you but-"Dad said but I cut him off.

"That I have one of my last missions in 2 years tomorrow? Because yeah he did mention it!" I shouted with my little temper I had left on the subject standing up. Lucky I worked some of it off earlier or they would have had the full wrath of Cameron Ann Morgan.

"We did this for you! To try to keep you safe, you have no idea what we went through when you went MIA!" mom shouted back at me, pissed.

"I went MIA for 2 hours!" I countered back.

"You still made us all worry Cam," Abby said calmly "2 hours or not" she added.

I sighed and flopped back onto Abby's desk chair.

"Sorry" I muttered looking at my hands and when I looked up they were all smiling. I smiled a weak one back.

"Gotta get back to class, you know pulling me out for fake phone calls is lying" I pointed out with a stronger smile.

"Lying is what we do best cam" Mom said proudly. I smiled again and left abby's office. I checked my internal clock and found that I was just in time for my next lesson.

"Hey Cam!" a familiar voice came from 5 metres behind me. I turned again to see a smirking Zach. He looked very hot smirking! But I weren't going to tell him that and I am not going to fall for him.

"Goode" I greeted with a smirk of my own and continued to walk to Madame Dabney's lesson. Zach walked with me and noticed the glances he kept peeking when he thought I couldn't see him. I was soo bored walking the lone corridor with just Zach I got one of my many knives and spinned it around in my fingers.

I chuckled softly at Zach's face when he saw me get the knife out. Should have taken a picture of it- it was hilarious. When I entered Madame Dabney's room everyone turned to look at us as we were 5 minutes late.

"You are late Cameron and Zachary!" Miss Dabney stated with a frown.

"Sorry" I said but it didn't sound like I meant it. Zach didn't say anything and just sat on the boys side of the room- most were drooling at me and Nick and Grant were looking suspiciously between me and Zach. I shook my head silently at them as I made my way to the girls side of the room and sat next to the petit blond called Elizabeth Sutton but preferred Liz, I remember her file- she's really smart and kind compared to the bitchiest of the school- Sophie Miller.


	8. Roomates and boys that are dead meat

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 8**

**Cammie POV**

Miss Dabney's lesson was a waste of time. I mean culture and Assimilation? That can't help me kill a drug lord or take secret files from a highly secured room can it? So far I have been quite disappointed with Gallagher. And to top it all off I have one annoying, cocky blackthorne boy that has a mission to piss me off!

Well at least I have my mission tomorrow morning. I can't wait to get out of here and kick criminal arse. I guess now would be a perfect time to read my mission, wouldn't it? After all, preparation beforehand is very useful but the most I use it for is blackmail. If anyone still thinks I'm one sweet little girl... well let's just say your theory is a long way from reality.

**Mission 473**

**Agents involved:**** Agent Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Location:**** Dallas, Texas**

**Duration of mission: ****approximately 5 days maximum**

**Subject:**** Name- Alexander Chequofski**

**Nationality- Russian**

**Occupation: Weapons dealer**

**Mission Objective: ****To kidnap Alexander Chequofski and deliver him to the CIA headquarters in Washington D.C for interrogation. And retrieve the shipment of weapons before the subject or Al Qaeda operatives do.**

**Background information: ****Parents- Demetri Resnov (Russian) – Dead**

**Elena Resnov- Former Perichelli (Italian) – Dead**

**Has no other family.**

**Girlfriend- Tanya Passalova (Russian) - Alive**

**Current Information: ****The subject is currently staying at the Belmont Hotel near the Dallas Executive airport with his Girlfriend, Tanya. The girlfriend is supposed to be unsuspecting of the subject's real job. The subject goes on strolls around down town Dallas every Friday and meets someone that could be a potential buyer. On the 18****th**** April, The subject is said to be meeting with Al Qaeda operatives and is said to be a large shipment of weapons ordered for them. You must retrieve the crate as your first priority and capture the subject as second priority.**

Well then, that sounds exciting, but I can't believe they didn't send me in without any back up. Not that I'm complaining but I would prefer someone watching my back. Oh well... Time to get some weapons and Russians eh?

I walked back into my dorm to find Liz, Rebecca but prefers Bex and Macey all sitting on their bed doing homework by the looks of it. Liz smiled a warm smile at me and I returned one with equal warmth. I Immediately as I walked in saw a camera, it wasn't obvious to the other girls but I'm too much better trained to notice these things. I think I have an idea of who bugged our room... Let's have a little fun...

"Hey Cammie!" Liz greeted me.

"Hey Liz" I replied with another smile while walking to my bed to unpack some of my stuff and leave some cloths and others in there for the mission tomorrow.

"Hi, I'm bex" The caramel eyed girl greeted with her Strong British accent. I nodded at her in greeting.

"Macey McHenry" The supermodel girl said while not taking her eyes off the vogue magazine that I could tell had notes taped inside from the reflection of the mirror on her wall.

"Nice to meet ya all" I replied with my all-American girl accent.

"Same here, your quite a legend in the CIA" Bex stated.

"Yeah" I muttered while unpacking some clothes that I didn't need for the mission and keeping 2 sets of black clothes and 3 sets of normal clothes to blend in and my black knee high boots and sandals.

"So what's Gallagher like?" I asked fake absentmindedly because a spy is always aware of everything. Or so I've been taught. Better for the girls to underestimate me for now.

"It's alright, I can tell you don't like C and A though since you were late with smirk-a-lot" Macey said offhandedly while Liz giggled.

"Yeah, don't see the point in it to be honest but I would rather be in there than with Zach, he's just asking for me to beat him up" I replied with an evil smirk and hoped they were all listening. Macey and Bex laughed while Liz looked a bit worried but then joined in the laughter with Macey and Bex.

"So it's Zach eh? Is there anything going on with you two?" Bex said with her wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope, he's one of my cousin's best friends" I answered and noticed I didn't exactly say no to her question. Macey seemed to notice and looked more interested for some reason.

"But..." Bex tried to edge me on.

"But nothing, he is too cocky and arrogant for his own good and swear I will wipe that smirk off his face one day" I replied while applying lip-gloss and Macey looked approvingly at me.

"Besides I have information on him that is highly classified that I could blackmail him if I wish" I smiled evilly again at myself in the mirror and I could just imagine him freaking out right now as I said the words. Probably because him and the rest of the boys are listening in and watching on the other side of the mansion.

"Ooo, what info you got on Zach?" Bex asked curiously. The worst thing for a spy as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the spy'

"Can't tell ya sorry but In the near future maybe" I added when I know Zach is gonna freak out big time for that.

"Hang on a minute," Macey interrupted us and turned to face me with the question that she has been dying to ask me for the past few minutes.

"Who's your cousin?" She asked

"Nick Johnson, Junior" I answered with a discreet smile and I know Macey and Nick would actually make the perfect couple.

"Ohh, I know him, he was glaring at Zach when you and him walked in together for C and A" Macey tried to answer nonchalant but she didn't fool me.

"Wow, overprotective much" Liz commented.

"Yeah, but It's just what he's like," I said with a sigh after I applied my eyeliner again and tried to not look at the camera, so I didn't give it away.

"I'm the only few family he has left, He's more like a brother to me than cousin" I finished and hoped Nick knew how much I care for him.

"What about the other dude wiggling his eyebrows at you and Zach?" Bex asked really curiously. Seems someone has a crush already.

"Grant Newman, another friend of Nick's" I replied with a slight smile.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner!" Liz announced while turning off her laptop.

"Okay," I replied while finishing off zipping my suitcase up.

"Why don't I introduce you guys to them?" I asked with an evil smirk but hid it well from the girls and accidently faced the camera for them to know I'm up to something.

"Sure!" Bex answered enthusiastically while Macey tried to hide her enthusiasm and Liz started to look a bit green.

"Well then..." I said evilly and gestured to the camera.

"Meet the boys, girls" I said and the girls looked really shocked. They definitely need to work on their poker face.

Bex looked furious, Liz continued to look shocked and Macey looked like she could rip off all their hair and shred it.

"Fucking Boys!" Macey and Bex shouted in unison and Liz blushed a deep tomato red.

I turned to the camera again and I swear I can hear them cussing. Haha! Revenge is too sweet.

"Bad luck, you really shouldn't place camera's in our dorm room," I started to talk to the camera with a smirk on my face and I know Zach I there also smirking like there is no tomorrow. Damn boy!

"You are in for hell, see ya at dinner!" I stated and with that I smashing the camera with my fist. Bex looked impressed at my strength and Macey looked impressed at my choice of words and Liz was... well still red.

I walked to dinner with the girls on my tail and couldn't help thinking how fun this semester could be and how it's not so bad after all.

**have got to say that I will mention Sophie miller soon and is really sorry if the story is progressing slow! well all the girls meet and It's just for the boys to meet the girls! and of course cammie's mission. I originally was gonna mae the mission last a day but has changed it to about a week.**

**Have updated less than a week from the last and is really pleased with myself! please R&R would love to know what you thought of it and hope you have a good easter! xXx**


	9. Boys POV

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 9**

**Zach POV**

After C and A class I was getting some really weird looks from Nick and Grant. Jonas was oblivious and thought nothing of it. He is really not cut out for all the spying stuff. He prefers technology and he is damn better than me at it, I have known him for a long time and he is a really nice person but in certain situations, nice is gonna get ya killed.

Grant continued to sneak glances at me and look back and forth between me and Cammie, and that was his **subtle **way of practically telling me that he thought we were up to no good with each other. Yeah, I wish. Wait- did I- no I can't- great, I think I'm falling for Cameron Morgan.

"Hey do you think we should bug the girl's room?" Grant asked in an absentminded state while he was walking with me, Nick and Jonas to our next lesson.

"Which girls? There are loads" I stated when I already knew which room he was going to pick.

"Cammie's of course and we have to put Camera's!" Grant exclaimed in a really excited voice and I knew why. Two words, Bex Baxter. After Cammie left we got to split up in pairs to spar and Bex and Grant got paired together, they were both evenly matched and I could tell that Grant was seriously impressed by her, so impressed he already nicknamed her his 'British Bombshell'

Bex was pretty but somehow I seemed to compare her to Cammie and then she couldn't really compare. I got stuck with Tina Walters for sparring and boy was she annoying and easy to beat. She kept on attempting to flirt with me when we were sparring! Who even does that? Well grant does but that's different. Grant is... Grant.

Nick Punched Grant very hard in the arm and frowned at him.

"Ouch, shit that hurt, what was that for?" Grant moaned and started to rub his arm in hurt.

"You're such a pervert! that is my cousin! And camera's? That's wrong!" Nick ranted on and was getting really angry. Nick is really protective of Cam. Always has been, he told me earlier how she was like a sister and was there for him when his mom became KIA on a mission and how his dad was a drunk that didn't care about anything after she died. Nick's had a tough life. Almost as tough as mine, but mine is a story for another time.

"Nick, you know it's not about Cammie, It's about her roommate Bex" Jonas butted in to ease the situation. Nick's face went from red to normal in no time.

"I know, but I still don't want you perverts putting camera's in their dorm room" He said with a sigh.

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't want to hear what one macey McHenry thinks of you?" I asked with my signature smirk. Nick's face brightened up at her name and turned to face me.

"Well yeah, I guess bugs are okay but why Camera's?" He asked a bit hostile towards me ever since I and Cammie came in together in Madame Dabney's lesson.

"Because don't you want to see their expressions when they confess how in love they are with us" Grant imitated in a girly voice and he sounded like Justin Bieber with a bad throat problem. I and Jonas laughed and I could tell Nick was trying to suppress a smile at our weird friend's character.

"Okay, but if they get changed of something we should turn the camera's off and put on again after" Nick said with an uncomfortable expression and then It quickly turned to worry and fear? Is nick bipolar of something?

"Guys we have a flaw in our plan," Nick bursted out and sounded in general fear. We all looked at him to carry on and he did.

"Cammie, she is good and she will notice something wrong the minute she walks in her room and when she finds out it's us and we planted a camera not just bugs, well gentlemen we are dead men" Nick said gulping. Realisation hit Jonas and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Grant seemed unfazed. Idiot. I felt disappointed, I wanted to see if she talks about me and I guess I won't get the chance now.

"So what? She can't be that good, we just have to be extra careful at where we place them" Grant said like the ignorant idiot he is.

"You don't get it do you? Cammie Morgan is a CIA legacy, she's good Grant, and sorry to admit it but she's way better than us and the only one with nearly enough skill as her is Zach" Jonas said in an attempt to knock sense into Grant. Jonas calculated the possibilities earlier of Grant seeing sense and they came back as 1/1000 possible. I was quite proud of Jonas saying I was nearly as good as the chameleon.

"Let's plant them anyway and I'll deal with Cam if she finds them" I said with a smirk at the ways I could stop Cam. Fighting, pranking... Maybe even Kissing.

"Good luck with that, she's a force to be reckoned with" Nick says like he knows all too well the wrath of Cameron Morgan. And he probably does, she's feisty.

After we planted our bugs and one Camera where we put it in a position where it could see mostly the whole room. Macey, Bex and Liz were already in their dorm when we turned the camera on, just before they were to go to dinner.

Cammie just walked in and they started there greetings. I swear she looked right at the camera but within a blink she was looking somewhere else. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in relief.

"Hey Cammie!" The pixie like girl greeted her with a smile. She looked friendly and more into the R & D track than CoveOps. I snuck a glance at Jonas and saw his face turn very red at the sight of the blonde southerner.

"Hey Liz" Cammie replied with a cute smile while walking to the only empty bed and she started to unpack her stuff but left some inside her suitcase. Probably for her upcoming mission. I saw that Nick noticed too and worry was once again evident of his face. Worry-ass.

"Hi I'm Bex" The British voice greeted and I swear Grant nearly jumped for joy at the sight of her or drool. I couldn't really tell, knowing Grant he would probably do both.

"Macey McHenry" The last girl introduced while finding that magazine loads more interesting than her new roommate. Cammie smiled slightly at the magazine but none of the girls noticed. When macey shifted her weight we could clearly see the notes taped in the magazine and I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing. _Cammie is good, way better than we ever expected._

"Nice to meet ya all" she said

"Same here, your quite a legend in the CIA" Bex stated.

"Yeah" she muttered under her breath like a curse. We all turned to look at Nick for an explanation.

"Cammie don't like people bringing up her Legacy of the CIA, she likes to be respected as a person, not because of her reputation" Nick said and we all nodded in understanding.

Cammie kept some black clothes in her suitcase and some normal clothes. I wonder where she's going for her mission, what she's going to do and how long. I haven't known her long but I would miss her if she was gone for long.

"So what's Gallagher like?" she asked like she didn't really care for the answer anyway.

"It's alright, I can tell you don't like C and A though since you were late with smirk-a-lot" Macey said casually. I have a nickname, awesome! Let's see what Gallagher girl has to say about me.

"Yeah, don't see the point in it to be honest but I would rather be in there than with Zach, he's just asking for me to beat him up" she replied with an evil smirk. My smirk. The girls laughed and I frowned. First she steals my smirk and then tells them she's going to beat me up! This girl is unbelievable! I honestly thought I was making a good impression on her. Naa that was a lie, I love to annoy her more than worry about what she thinks of me.

"So it's Zach eh? Is there anything going on with you two?" Bex said with her wiggling her eyebrows. Cammie laughed and I swear it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Nick and I concentrated on her facial expressions to see if we could read anything off her but she displayed no emotion. She was good. Grant clapped me on the back and Nick glared at Grant and gave a lasting one to me at which I held my hands up in surrender and put on an innocent look.

"Nope, he's one of my cousin's best friends" she answered. Nick looked kind of victorious and I felt deflated at her words.

"But..." Bex tried to edge her on and I hoped she would say more. Well I was looking for an actual confession to loving me. Any other girl would but then again Cammie isn't any other girl, she's special.

"But nothing, he is too cocky and arrogant for his own good and swear I will wipe that smirk off his face one day" she replied while applying lip-gloss and looking into a mirror near where the camera is. Oh crap, I hope she don't find it. And By the way she never will!

"Besides I have information on him that is highly classified that I could blackmail him if I wish" she smiled evilly again at her reflection. Oh crap! Oh crap! I can tell she's not bluffing and is not showing any signs of lying. She can't know about my parents... or could she? I told Grant, Jonas and Nick about them but never anyone else. She must have hacked into my records or something.

Nick, Grant and Jonas looked at me and back at the screen in surprise and I could tell none of them told her. We truly have underestimated the chameleon. I won't make that mistake again.

"Ooo, what info you got on Zach?" Bex asked curiously. I knew Cammie wouldn't tell, she's not a person to know and tell.

"Can't tell ya sorry but In the near future maybe" she finished with a satisfied look. She better not or I'll... beat her up. No, that's a lie, I never could do that to her.

"Hang on a minute," Macey interrupted and Nick immediately had his eyes hooked onto the laptop's screen like he's hypnotised.

"Who's your cousin?" She asked casually.

"Nick Johnson, Junior" she answered with a mysterious smile that makes me instantly suspicious of what she's up to.

"Ohh, I know him, he was glaring at Zach when you and him walked in together for C and A" Macey said in a failed voice of sticking to her calm and casual attitude. I could tell Nick was gonna pee his pants in a minute in excitement. If you ask how I know, well... let's just say it's a guy thing.

"Wow, overprotective much" Liz inputted and Nick glared a little at her figure on the screen and Jonas glared at Nick. Maybe there's something going on between those two...

"Yeah, but It's just what he's like," she said in a slight defensive tone.

"I'm the only few family he has left, He's more like a brother to me than cousin" she finished and I could tell Nick felt sad at the mention of family left.

"What about the other dude wiggling his eyebrows at you and Zach?" Bex asked really curiously. Grant grinned at that comment and I could see him hanging onto her every word.

"Grant Newman, another friend of Nick's" she replied and Grant is probably mentally thanking her of telling them about him.

"Hey guys, it's time for dinner!" Liz announced while turning off her laptop.

"Okay," she replied while zipping up her case.

"Why don't I introduce you guys to them?" she asked with an evil smirk directly at the camera. This can't be good. Something's wrong.

"Sure!" Bex answered enthusiastically while Macey tried to hide her enthusiasm and Liz started to look a bit green.

"Well then..." she said evilly and gestured to the camera.

"Meet the boys, girls" she said and the girls looked really shocked. Ohh Crap! How could we be so stupid! Of course she found the camera! Probably as soon as she came in!

Bex looked furious, Liz continued to look shocked and Macey looked like she could rip something off that could make us cry. Shit! We are gonna be in deep shit with them, But I am seriously impressed with Gallagher girl. Nick, Grant and I started cussing and Jonas turned a deep red.

"Fucking Boys!" Macey and Bex shouted in unison and Liz blushed a deep tomato red that could match Jonas's.

"Bad luck, you really shouldn't place camera's in our dorm room," she talked to the camera with a 'tut-tut' at the end and my smirk. I smirked at her telling us off.

"You are in for hell, see ya at dinner!" she exclaimed and smashed the Camera and One by one each bug got destroyed afterwards. Damn it! She's right, she's gonna make it a nightmare!

We better go face our doom. Shit. And we're already late for dinner. Double shit!

**Special treat for you all and I wrote you a chapter double the size of my normal ones. Hope you enjoy! Cammie's mission in next chapter! please tell me what you thought about this chapter! review! xXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 10**

**Zach POV**

However reluctant we were to not attend dinner at all, in fear of possibly the 4 most beautiful girls throughout the whole of Gallagher, we had to attend because then overwise Grant would be whining about how hungry he is until breakfast time and that would be pure torture. I shudder to even think about 12 hours with a mighty hungry Grant, even though Blackthorne taught us to be able to function properly without food for 3 days, Grant just can't ignore his big appetite.

We all showed signs of nervousness as we rushed down the corridor to the grand hall. Jonas was red in the face, Nick was playing with his hands, and Grant was unnoticeably sweating a little and me? Well I was running my hands through my hair a number of times; messing it up even though I bet I still look hot.

We entered just in time before Headmistress Abby's speech and I searched for sapphire blue eyes throughout the junior table and found her starring back at me and motioning with her finger for us to come forward with that cute glint of mischief in her dazzling eyes. Wait! Cute? Dazzling? I need to stop thinking like this and think or her more as her as an enemy. I exchanged a nervous look with Nick and took the lead on heading to Cammie and her 3 roommates who had conveniently saved us each a seat. This is not good.

I sat between Cammie and Tina. Nick sat between Cammie and Macey. Grant sat between Bex and Liz, opposite us and Jonas sat between Liz and Sophie.

"Ohh Hey Zach!" Tina greeted me with too much enthusiasm for my liking and turned her whole body to me, ready to start a conversation with Moi.

"Hello Tina" I replied calmly when inside I was aching to start a conversation with Cammie who was only a few centimetres away in a discussion with Nick.

"So, tell me, what's Blackthorne like?" Tina said in what she seemed to think to be an appealing voice when it actually sounded like she had a cold or something while getting a strand of her dark hair and twisting it round her fingers- knotting it up.

"Classified," I smirked, back to my own cocky self. I could see in the corner of my eye, Gallagher girl frowning and I knew she overheard our conversation. Eavesdropping are we Gallagher girl?

"I think a more important question is how Cammie is enjoying Gallagher so far?" I said loudly with my signature smirk on display. Cammie turned to face me and frowned slightly at the attention of the whole junior table on her. What Cam doesn't seem to realise is that all the Gallagher girls seem to look up to cam and all the blackthorne boys look at cam in awe at her past achievements. Everyone knows her story. I feel sorry for her in a way because her past, present and even future is known to everyone, and how grateful I feel for no one to know my past has increased immensely. No one would look at me the same if they knew who my parents are.

"Oh, I find Gallagher quite a luxury compared to my average accommodation and I am truly happy to be here with you all" She replied with a smile that showed her honesty but also show that she's guarded. She never puts her Guard down and in all honesty I don't blame her, she's had a tough life, and unfortunately everyone knows it.

Surprisingly the Girls each got on with Nick, Grant and Jonas without killing each other and invited us all back to their dorm. It's technically not against the rules so we went.

**Cammie POV**

Macey invited the boys back to our dorm room at which I don't really mind, I've grown up around boys and to say I'm scared is bullshit. Liz turned a light red and Bex looked uncertain till Macey persuaded them. Macey is similar to me in many ways that bex and Liz aren't. Macey, like me, has grown up around boys and knows how to act around them. Macey's parents, like mine, have high expectations for her in succeeding in school while mine want me to train hard to be the best, even though they are totally different situations, we both know the pressure of reaching our parents expectations.

"Welcome to our Dorm" Macey announced and walked in with us following. I suddenly remembered that I needed to pack and without further ado I put in more clothes into my small suitcase. The girls looked confused because they don't know I'm going on a mission and the boys were watching me with a slight sadness in their eyes. Nick and Zach were the worst though. Nick looked like he wanted to rip the bag out of my hand so I didn't have to go and Zach looked worried. Weird, about Zach I mean- he doesn't even know me that well.

"Going somewhere?" Bex asked while eyeing my suitcase dubiously.

"Texas" I replied with a Texan accent to make my point and turned to smile at the girls.

"Really?" Nick asked doubtfully. He knows I lie a lot. I nodded with an honest smile to reassure him I'll be back.

"Why you packing that much clothes? You're only going for less than 24 hours" Grant said, a bit anxious. Grant turns out to be like a brother to me, not the same as Nick, but a playful brother and believe it or not I'm starting to care for him and I never care for someone that quickly.

"Yeah," I said while running my fingers through my hair, nervous of Nick's reaction.

"Well uh... turns out I'll be staying a bit longer than that, 5 days Max though" I said speaking more to Nick than the rest of them. Nick nodded- surprising me with no yelling or tantrum- he looked angry but at the same time sad.

"Let us get this right; you got a mission on your first day of school to Texas?" Macey asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow. I nodded while zipping up my suitcase and plopping it down beside my twin bed.

"Lucky" Bex commented while Liz asked "what about your school work?"

I smiled a weak smile at Bex and shrugged to Liz. School work doesn't really matter to me. Nothing does, except staying alive. Time is a spies most valuable weapon and I was wasting it not doing anything, so I am gonna have a good time tonight and worry about tomorrow another time.

I slapped on a brilliant smile and gestured to the floor in the centre of our dorm room.

"Let's play a game" I said in a completely different mood to disguise the sad thoughts that were creeping to my mind.

"What kinda game?" Macey and Bex asked in unison in excitement while Nick looked wary- he knows me too well- and the rest of the boys were looking nervous.

"Let's play flip, sip or strip!" I announced with a big smile. Macey and Grants eyes lighted up at my words while Bex, Liz and Jonas looked confused. Nick looked mad and Zach looked wary.

"Isn't that a drinking game?" Zach asked, still wary.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Where are we going to get alcohol from?" Grant asked excitedly.

"Wait! There's alcohol involved? Can someone please tell me what flip, sip or strip is?" Bex announced, frustrated with a glint or excitement, with Liz and Jonas looking nervous since alcohol was mentioned.

"Okay well flip, sip and strip is when you Flip a coin and while it is in the air, call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your right. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off, anything that is a pair counts as one item, or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same sip or strip more than twice in a row." I explained with a mischief smirk.

"That actually sounds fun!" Bex exclaimed while eyeing grant- whose face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I went to my big suitcase which is now partially empty except the bottles of alcohol I got from when I was in France and came across a large vineyard last spring that had a well stocked basement with loads of alcohol.

As soon as I took out the 5 bottles- vodka, tequila, Malibu, Whiskey and Gin & Tonic- Nick took the Tequila bottle out of my hand quickly and settled it down with the rest of the bottles- on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Cam?" He asked, angry. But I knew he weren't just angry, he was furious- I've known this face all too well on him- it's the face when I'm about to do something really stupid.

"Gonna play a game, wanna play?" I asked innocently. Zach, I noticed, was taking in Nick's angry figure- proberly because he's never seen him so angry.

"No, I don't and you aren't either. God Cam, where did you get these in the first place?" Nick asked, disgusted, gesturing to the bottles, lying on my bed.

"Giovanni, a person I met in France last spring that happened to have a large vineyard and a very well stocked basement of all the alcohol you can ever think of" I stated with a smile at the memory.

Sorry if you get the wrong impression of me but I am not an alcoholic but I do enjoy letting my hair down for a bit but a secret that I've never told anyone before is that I mostly like alcohol because it calms my nerves before a mission. I haven't told anyone that, it all started after the fateful mission that caused me to go MIA- for 2 hours- but still many don't know what happened because it's not only highly classified but also terrifying. I changed in a lot of ways after that. Before every mission I would have a strong drink of something that could not only help me sleep but calm my emotions so I'm unable to feel anything except numbness- a feeling I have come to got used to and enjoy. But no amount of alcohol can remove the memories that already have been imbedded in my brain.

_-Flash Back-_

_The night was pouring of rain that never seemed to stop. It soaked through my light jacket and drenched my hair that annoyingly stuck to my scalp-lifeless. I was standing under the limited cover of the Hotel Concorde in Berlin, Germany. To any onlooker I would have looked like a 15 year old girl who got caught out in the rain and is waiting for it to stop so I could go home but in fact I was standing outside the hotel, monitoring everyone that entered and left the building. It was taking children's spying expertise to a whole other level._

_My mission partner was an 18 year old Girl called Zoë __Klein, an experienced Interpol agent. The CIA and Interpol teamed up to catch a Hungarian man by the name of __Élias Fredek who was selling various blueprint plans to important buildings all over the world to known terrorist operatives._

_I noticed from the corner of my eye a jet black car pulling up and out stepped a man around 50 in a lined suit. Anyone else would have labelled him as a business man going in for a conference meeting but being the spy I am knew very differently what this man got up to and he is the reason I'm in Germany. He is Elias Fredek._

_Fredek entered the hotel, he walked gracefully toward the front desk. Zoe is positioned as the receptionist and gives him the room key; 708, just like we planned. I nodded at Zoe as I entered the hotel just as his elevator door closed. I got in the next elevator with Zoe; Not talking or showing anyway that we know each other. Cameras are everywhere. When we got on his floor we took a deep breath and got into position, Zoe got out her gun and stalked towards the door 708. I ran down the hall and to the suite opposite to his which happened to have a thin wall where I put a hole in earlier for me to climb through into his suite- able ambush him from both sides with me from inside and Zoe from outside. I heard Zoe say 'go' in my comms unit and I went through the hole and into his bathroom at the same time I heard the front door bang, armed with a knife, I cautiously stepped out of bathroom and into his sitting room. Suddenly a few shots rang off, I could tell they were from two different guns from the bedroom and I rushed to the door, holding my knife ready in my hand. I listened, but heard nothing, that both worried and relieved me. I took a deep breath before rounding the corner to find Zoe on the floor- unconscious with two bullet wounds in her torso and leg while Elias was trying to climb out of the window with a bullet in his left arm; I scooped up Zoe's gun and aimed it at Elias._

"_Stop where you are!" I shouted, angry at him for possibly killing my partner. He turned back around to face me with an evil smirk on his disgusting face._

"_And what are you going to do, little girl?" He asked in English but with a slight Hungarian accent you couldn't miss. His voice made me shudder all the way down to my bones._

"_I'm going to do this!" I mimicked his voice and shot the gun with the bullet flying into his shoulder. He screamed out in pain and got out his gun at which I kicked his hand and knocked it out and across the room. He kicked me in my face and retaliated with a punch to his wounded shoulder. He punched me in the stomach the kicked me on the floor and held my forgotten knife to my neck._

"_Stupid girl, I will make you pay!" And he started to cut across my neck but I managed to get a leg free and kicked him where it hurts. He started to get up again, knife in hand. I grabbed a vase and threw it at his head- knocking him unconscious._

_I called the CIA to get medical attention for Zoe and Fredek. But I heard Fredek bleeded out and died on the way to the hospital. Zoe survived- just._

_-End of Flashback- _

We never got to play flip, sip or strip and the boys finally had to go back to their dorm rooms and me and the girls went to bed shortly afterwards. I sat in the dark for a while, staring at nothing. Thinking nothing. Doing nothing. I couldn't sleep, the fear still overtakes me. I finally reached down to pick up my bottle of Vodka and took a long gulp of it and another till my mind went fuzzy and my emotions confused. I lie down in my bed and fell asleep like a baby but little did I know 2 bright blue eyes saw everything and saw the real me. Vulnerable. Scared. Frightened.


	11. Nice ChitChat with Macey

**Only Legends Attend Spy School**

**Chapter 11**

**Macey POV**

I've seen not as many things in my spy years as Bex and Liz due to starting late but what I have seen nearly my whole life is sadness and that is what I see in Cammie's eyes, I've been sad with the way my life is, with being the senator's daughter and for them to have high expectations for me that I know I can never reach but in Cammie's eyes her sadness is something that runs much deeper than it should for 17 year old girl- I can tell Cammie's seen things that no teenage girl should and that is why she interests me so. As I watch Cammie drink through half a bottle of Vodka in the dark when no one can see her I can't help wonder what's happened to the confident and amazing spy everyone has heard about and looks up to because all I can see now is a little girl that's not only terrified but is scarred, scarred for life and I feel sympathy for her in a way I've never have before for someone.

**Zach POV**

I can't sleep. Grants' snoring isn't the reason why. Nick's heavy breathing isn't the reason why. Jonas's Laptops loud battery that's on isn't the reason why. The reason why I can't sleep is a mystery to me; I just keep watching my ceiling and thinking about everything that has happened today. I'm in the Gallagher academy. I met Cammie a CIA legend. I'm worried. I'm worried but I'm not sure why.

My phone vibrated. I picked it up and opened the text message that broke me out of my thoughts. For the first time in a long time I smiled, as I read the words that are probably gonna piss Gallagher girl off.

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in the early hours of the morning to that god damn annoying alarm clock, I hit the off button and I grumbled about it being too early before I remembered I'm going to Texas today. I sighed and pulled up my mask that I perfected after that fateful mission 2 years ago and moved out of bed and took note that my other 3 roommates were still asleep. I tiptoed to the bathroom- showered and brushed my teeth as quietly as I could but I did not expect to come out and be faced with the supermodel face that is Macey McHenry.

"What you doing up so early?" I asked her casually as I walked passed her to my bag that's waiting for me and then I'm out of here for a while.

"I wanted to talk to you" Macey replied calmly. I felt surprised. What does Macey have to say to me?

"Okay, what do you want to talk about? Is it about Nick? Cause I can set you guys up if you want?" I asked but I knew somehow deep down it weren't about Nick but something more personal.

"No, I just wanted to say you're really brave Cammie" Macey responded and I never felt more surprised before.

"I'm not but what brought this on?" I asked and I'm sure Macey could tell I'm shocked at her words.

"You are, braver than you think, I watched you last night" Macey stated and I could feel my mask slipping. Macey saw the real me. The scared and vulnerable me. Crap! I thought everyone was asleep!

"You what? That's kinda creepy" I said while turning my back to her while I fumble with nothing important in my bag in an attempt for her to leave it alone and make her believe it never happened. If something like that got out that even one of the bravest and strongest spies are scared of missions it could ruin not only my reputation throughout the agency but also my emotions. Everyone knows I'm a legend but they don't know the sacrifices I've made to become one and no one will ever understand how it affects me emotionally with the things I've seen.

"Cut the crap Cammie, you know what I'm on about unless you want me to say it out loud for you?" Macey said bluntly. Wow, she really knows how to be straight forward.

"Okay you know now don't tell anyone or I'll get my payback on you" I threatened while turning to face Macey. Macey looked unfazed but I could see sympathy in her eyes and I hated it. I don't want sympathy; I just want to be left alone. Even my own parents don't know how I feel after missions. The only person I really confide in is Nick and I want it to stay that way.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want you to know that you need to let it out sometimes, it's not good to bottle it up inside forever, I know" Macey said and that sentence really made me look at her and I could see sadness in her eyes. Macey has been through something too. I had an urge to hug her and tell her everything but my cautious side always overrides my emotional side.

"And I suppose you want me to let it out to you?" I teased with a slight smile playing on my lips.

"Oh god no I don't do emotional conversations" She teased back with a smile. I winked at her before heading to the door and turned around before I left.

"Bye macey and thanks" I thanked with a genuine smile that only a few people get to see. Macey smiled back with a 'you're welcome and safe trip'

I started walking down to Gallagher's foyer when I noticed Zach up ahead, leaning on a wall like he's waiting for someone. When he looked up and smirked at me I had an uneasy feeling that he's waiting for me. I acknowledged his presence but continued past him, down the corridor.

"Good morning Gallagher girl" He greeted and started to walk with me to the foyer. I tried to resist rolling my eyes at his smirk that's really starting to annoy me but gave in.

"Where are you going on this fine morning?" I asked him casually while not really caring for the answer.

"I have a mission" He stated simply with smirk.

"Good for you" I replied in my all business tone, not really caring.

We reached the foyer and I was expecting Zach to leave me alone but he still stuck by my side, which is weird and I have a feeling that I missing something here.

I saw my parents, Aunt Abby, Joe and Nick waiting for me in the foyer to see me off. It's like a tradition, especially after I went MIA for 2 hours, every mission is dangerous in its own way and my family is starting to treat them like they are. I hugged my mum, dad, Joe and Aunt Abby with their words of encouragement building my confidence of completing it quick and easy. I hugged Nick and told him to not get into too much trouble when I'm gone. Trouble seems to find Nick a lot.

I noticed Zach was still here throughout the goodbyes and Nick seemed to notice it too.

"Zach what are you doing here?" Nick asked confused. Zach was about to answer but Joe beat him to it.

"Haven't you told him yet?" Joe asked Zach was a smirk that reminds me so much of Zach's. Zach shooked his head with his damn smirk still in place.

"I'm Cammie's partner for the mission" Zach announced.

**This chapter is kind of a filler that talks about emotions more than anything else but I had to get it down somehow for it to contribute to the story later.**

**I also want to say sorry for being a terrible author lately but I have loads of revision to do for exams and my school doesn't finish till the middle of july. so really sorry about my long updates and i really do appreciate all the reviews of feedback you are giving me. and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism to add to the story please tell me :) xXx**


	12. Surprise- Announcement Below

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie POV**

I was positive I had my mouth open, gapping like a fish but I didn't really care at that moment. Why the hell did they send Zach as my partner with me? The last time I checked I was going in solo without any kind of help except the information given earlier.

"What?" I asked idiotically when I managed to make my mouth form words.

"Speechless Gallagher girl?" Zach teased lightly. I glared at him until Nick spoke up.

"Cammie said she didn't have a mission partner, right cam?" Nick asked with narrowed eyes, suspecting I was lying.

"No, I have no mission partner, this is a solo mission, Zach is not coming along" I spitted out through gritted teeth and started walking in the direction of Gallagher's front double doors, Zach grabbed my arm as I walked past him and spun me around. A shiver erupted through my body when his skin found mine and taken by the looks of Zach he felt something too. I tried to shrug out of his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"Not so fast Gallagher girl" Zach smirked and I glared at him in response, forgetting about the audience watching.

"Actually he is your mission partner Cameron" Joe spoke up to ease the tension in the room and I turned round to face my godfather with a raised eyebrow in question.

"Change of plans on a need to know basis, everything else is the same essentially, follow through with the plan and everything should go fine" _Except the probability of everything going to plan is much lower than I would like and spies know that no plan is flawless._

I nodded at my kind of 'uncle' and continued in my direction toward the limo that was taking us to the airport, Zach quickly grabbed his suitcase before following behind me and I smirked at him having to catch up. What can I say, I love being in control and I am definitely in control at the moment. Zach signalled he was going to be one minute after putting his luggage in the trunk and I sighed in annoyance but I curiously followed his movements with my eyes and saw him walk up to Nick, who was wearing a serious expression on his face, I could just barely make out their conversation.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Zach asked casually.

"I want you to take care of Cammie, she's good, don't get me wrong but she's also impulsive and stubborn, look after her," Nick more or less ordered "She means a lot to me" I frowned at Nick's words Impulsive? stubborn? I am not impulsive or stubborn and I'm gonna confront Nick when I get back but I know deep down that he just wants me to be safe, but to trust my safety with Zach? a stranger to me? I dunno who to trust recently but If the mission is be a success I guess trust is essential in partners.

I could see Zach's face soften at Nick's words and gave a reassuring smile to a worried Nick and a 'man-hug'. I'm not that bad at missions am I? I frowned and looked away as Zach began walking back to the limo and climbing in next to me.

"How long have you known about this mission?" I asked with suspicion laced obviously in my voice.

"Only a few hours ago, I got a text" He answered smoothly with his deep sexy- whoa! What the hell was that? I cannot be thinking about Zach this way because we are on a mission and feelings- wait a minute I did it again didn't I? I don't have feelings for Zach. Sorted. Or not quite. Why am I starting to think about him this way? We're friends. He's one of Nick's best friends and nothing more, nothing less, It's how things are and I like them like this.

"Do you want me to give you a full debrief?" I asked politely after my little internal argument with myself.

"Naa I'm good, the details were sent to my phone" Zach replied with a slight smile aimed at me and cracked a small smile before going back to my emotionless mask. The rest of the limo ride was filled with silence so I was quite happy when we reached the small airport that harboured our private jet.

"First mission I take it" I said more to myself than Zach but he could still hear me as he was surprised at how cool the interior of the jet was. Zach nodded with a smirk and I smiled a little in return.

"This is going to be a long flight, wanna play a game?" Zach asks and I instantly know he wants to ask me something important judging by his facial features.

"Okay, sounds better than sitting in silence till we arrive in Dallas" I answered back.

"Don't get your hopes up Gallagher girl of playing flip, sip or strip," Zach teased "because it's not really appropriate to get drunk on our mission but Truth or dare sounds like a better choice" He continued casually. He either wants to know the truth of something out of me or humiliate me with bad dares. I'd take the latter, I don't give out information willingly, especially ones that are important not to tell anyone about.

"Fine, Blackthorne boy, I'm starting," I agreed "Truth or dare?" I asked with a gleeful smirk.

"Dare" He replied cockily with slight arrogance and I smirked even more, expecting it, Zach is similar to me in ways; we both like being in control, we are both stubborn and we both like knowing more stuff than others do. It's weird how well I know him in this short time.

"I dare you to Prank call Grant that he's won a lifetime of pizza's and then explain after his excitement that they were actually meant for you, one Zachary Goode" I said evilly.

"What? are you trying to get me killed on purpose? you know how protective Grant is of his food and yet you still do it, your evil Morgan" Zach said with a scowl and reached for his phone that was in his bag.

"Hello? This is Pizza international and I am calling to tell you that you have been the lucky winner of being picked to win a lifetime of Pizza from pizza international" Zach said into the phone and he had to pull it away from his ear to all the squeals of excitement and other noises I couldn't decipher. Zach mouthed 'you're going down with me'

"Yes, just to confirm, you are Mr Zachary Goode are you not?" He asked and winced at the strong cussing coming from the other end. He's dead when he comes back.

"Oh okay Goodbye" Zach said before hanging up.

"That wasn't fair Gallagher girl, I am now a dead man because of you so I'm going to bring you down too," He promised with a glint in his eye "truth or dare Gallagher girl?" He asked.

"Dare" I replied smoothly with an expressionless face.

"I dare you to ring your mom and tell her you might be pregnant" Zach said with an evil smirk. How could he make me do that?! She would kill me.

"Fine" I replied grudgingly and dialled my mom's mobile.

"Hello?" My mom's voice asked.

"Hi mom" I said awkwardly.

"Oh Cammie, hello dear, you okay? your still on the plane aren't you" Mom asked confused.

"Yeah I have something to tell you though... I'm pregnant" I blurted out and winced at the shouting coming from my mom.

"It was a dare" I shouted over her voice.

"Thank goodness for that! and tell Zachary I'm going to have words with him when You guys get back" She said before hanging up and I smirked at Zach.

"Hey! you want to get me in trouble with everyone don't you? I'm hurt Gallagher girl" He said with a hand over his heart. I shrugged in response.

"Truth or dare Goode?" I asked with a evil smile. He gulped visibly but managed to compose himself quickly.

"Truth" He answered while running a hand through his hair nervously. He has such soft Gorgeous hair- I really need to stop thinking like that. I cleared my throat before replying and judging by the smirk on Zach's face he caught me ogling him.

"No need to stare, I know I'm gorgeous an all" He commented cockily and I glared at him.

"Tell me the reason you started this game with me Zach" I demanded, straight to the point. Zach looked shocked for a second and looked deep into my eyes with his emerald orbs.

"I don't know what you're on about Morgan" He replied smoothly but I saw the slight dilation of his eyes.

"Lie," I replied simply and leaned back in my chair, studying him; his posture, his eyes, his facial expressions."You want to know what I know about you" I said, not asked because I already knew I spoke the truth.

"Yep, so be a doll and tell me" Zach replied with a steely expression. I raised an eyebrow in surprise at my new nickname.

"Doll? seriously?" I questioned, only just containing my laughter. Zach's face relaxed and hid a smile that I still saw.

"Yeah," He replied with a glint in his eye "Tell me Cammie" He almost pleaded.

"I know Zach," I replied in response "I know your parents because they've tried to kill me numerous times"

**Important Announcement!**

**I have sadly decided not to continue with 2 of my stories due to lack of time for writing which I believe is unfair on you guys who read my stories. I have set up a poll for you to vote your favourite 2 stories you want me to continue, please vote.**


End file.
